


Memories Are Hard To Bear

by Shinju_Tori



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boston Molasses Flood, Drink as a trigger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mentions of Starvation, Origin Stories, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes no matter how hard you try to forget them, you always remember traumatic events...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Hard To Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rage_quitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/gifts).



> I already submitted this months ago to http://immortal-fahc.tumblr.com/ and I wanted to share this with you guys since rage_quitter posted Matt's origin story and I'm a bit clogged with ideas atm!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy rolled his eyes as Geoff shouted for another round of drinks. They were at the Gent’s favorite bar in Los Santos, a seaside bar with a lovely view of the sunset, celebrating a successful heist. 

He looked around as he accepted his drink from the server.

As far as he could tell Kdin and Caleb were staying true to their promise of being DDs for the evening. Ray never drank so he was on his DS with Ryan and Kerry watching him play Pokemon. He shook his head fondly as Lindsay and Gavin pounded their fists on the table shouting “CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!” at Michael. Geoff was drunkenly leering at Jack, who, as far as Jeremy could tell, was snarking back at him. Matt had gone off to take a piss and add onto the owner’s bribe for being well them.

He lifted his glass with the others when Michael loudly called for a toast to his “Fucking good bombing skills!” and brought it to his mouth to drink.

He froze before the liquor even touched his lips as a familiar stench enveloped his nose.

**Molasses.**

_He was walking home from work, muscles sore from factory work with some buddies, when he heard a peculiar sound. It sounded like a roll of thunder, growing steadily louder and louder. Suddenly a sharp RAT-A-TAT-TAT like a gun being fired filled the air along with a sickly sweet stench._

_Jeremy barely had time to turn before he was hit with a wave of thick, sticky molasses. He struggled to keep his head above the surface but his movements only made him sink into the syrup faster. His cries for help died off as molasses entered his mouth and nose, swiftly clogging his airways._

_The last things he remembered before he lost consciousness was the scent and bittersweet taste of molasses…_

“Jerem? Jerem! Please say something!”

Jeremy was suddenly aware of someone shaking him gently. He refocused on Matt’s worried face and faintly said “A-Axial?” Matt looked relieved and turned aside to pick up a water bottle next to him.

Jeremy blinked, looking around as he realized that they were outside the bar on a bench and that Matt was kneeling on the filthy boardwalk in front of him.

“W-What…?” Jeremy managed to say before Matt put the bottle of water to his lips with the quiet command “Drink…” As Jeremy swallowed down some water, Matt tightly explained “Geoff ordered a round of rum for us. You just kind of shut down after smelling it, dropping the glass and just staring at nothing at all. I pulled you out here figuring that the smell of the ocean would snap you out of your daze or whatever…”

He pulled the bottle away looking concerned at him “Are you okay now?” Jeremy nodded and stood up swaying slightly as he walked over to the railing and inhaled the scent of the sea. He could still faintly smell molasses but it wan’t as strong as before.

He kept his eyes on the horizon as Matt stepped up next to him. They stood in silence for a bit before Jeremy asked “Did I ever mention when I died to you, Matt?” He could see Matt shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

“January 15, 1919.” Jeremy replied. He smiled tightly when he heard Matt mutter a curse.

“You would’ve thought that it being January, the molasses would be slower. It was fresh from the vat though so it was warm, like very thick sticky blood.” Jeremy closed his eyes remembering the sensation of sinking into the syrup. His hands tightened on the rail as he said “21 people died and 150 people were injured. From what I found out afterwards, I was lucky enough to lose consciousness before the weight of debris that the wave sent flying crushed me.”

He shivered as Matt put a hand on his back and quietly said “I kept starving to death for my first few deaths cuz I couldn’t get the fucking taste of of my mouth and it made me sick.” He looked at Matt who had an understanding look “That’s why I can’t drink rum. It’s not that I hate the taste or I’m a fucking lightweight. I’m physically nauseated by the smell of molasses now.“ 

Matt nodded and softly said "I get it. It’s like how I’m really leery about being in helicopters because I fell to my death working on the Empire State building in June of 1930.” Jeremy nodded as Matt tugged him close muttering “What matters though is that we’re here. We didn’t smother. We didn’t break our skulls open. We’re alive." 

Jeremy snorted "In a manner of speaking.” Matt chuckled as Jeremy leaned up to kiss his cheek “Thanks for listening Matt…” Matt smiled kissing him back “Anytime Jeremy…”


End file.
